Would You?
by Failing To Fall
Summary: A mysterious man in a bow tie and fez asks Donna if she would change anything that she and the Doctor did, if she knew that she would have to give it all up.


**Would You?**

**Pairing: 10thDoctor/Donna, I think...**

**Summary: A mysterious man in a bow tie and fez asks Donna if she would change anything that she and the Doctor did, if she knew that she would have to give it all up.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. **

Donna Noble was walking along the many shops in her local shopping centre in Chiswick. Another boring day, she was trying to decide if she should try and find the Doctor again and become his companion. But she would make sure that there were rules. Even if she felt closer to him in one day than she ever felt for Lance after a few months. She meant what she said about finding someone, and she hopes he has, but she wants to be able to travel with him also. At the time she really, _really _did not want to travel with him, he scared her half to death.

But she also knew that he was the only way to get out of her dull life. Temping job after temping job, her mother moaning about how much of a disappointment she was, how she would never amount to anything and Donna knew that her mother was right. She would never amount to anything on her own, but the Doctor would be able to show her the Universe. She could make a difference on some other planet. She could help him stop evil aliens from destroying a whole planet, whole races even.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the young man in front of her, so she bumped into him. Jerking away from her thoughts she noticed the man on the floor, gently rubbing his head under a fez. A fez. How unfashionable. She put out her hand whilst apologizing to him.

"Oh its okay got to do a lot more than that to hurt me!" He took her outstretched hand and Donna helped pull him up off the concrete floor.

"Again, I am very sorry. I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention." She said again, taking her hand away from his, even though it felt sort of, right there?

"It's fine, really. I'm sure you never meant to. You don't seem like the type of woman to purposely hurt someone." He grinned brightly down at her and re-positioned his fez.

"Okay then, sorry if you were in a hurry..." She smiled back. "Goodbye."

She stepped around him and started to walk in the direction she was heading before.

"Oh wait! I need to ask you a question that might change your life!" He exclaimed before she got too far.

Donna stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Yes what is it?" Donna needed to leave. She decided she was going to find the Doctor, and she needed to start as soon as possible.

"I know what you're going to do and I need to tell what will happen if you make the choice to find him."

Donna's eyes widened at that comment, not knowing how to respond.

"I need to tell you that if you find the Doctor you will be forced out of his life, forever. And there will be no other way for you to live. You will have to die with him or live without him. So, will you still risk it and find him?" The man asked, a serious look that shouldn't be there replacing his mad man grin.

Donna contemplated this for a few moments. Would she really give up finding him just because of what this man was saying? Should she not try to make her life better? Knowing the Doctor and travelling with him, or just forgetting about him and going back to her boring life. Living with her mother and father?

"Of course I'm still gonna find him!" She finally said, putting both of her hands on her hips. "Just because I'll have to leave him doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on him. He is the best thing that has happened to me in a _long_ time. He made me feel important, even when I clearly am not. Any time with the Doctor is time well spent, whether it is long, or short, he makes you believe that you are special. I will find him and I will make sure we have bloody good adventures."

She smiled and finally had a good look of the man in front of her. He had floppy hair, where the fez sat, a tweed jacket over a blue shirt, the collars holding a red bow tie and simple black trousers. He really should get someone to pick his clothes out for him.

"As soon as I find him, I will make sure he takes me. We will help so many planets and civilisations out there. All of the aliens that need us we'll help, because that's what he does. And when he does eventually get rid of me, it will probably be my fault anyway. So I can't blame him."

The man grinned his grin and pulled Donna into a hug.

"Thank you Donna Noble. Remember that you really are _magnificent._ And make sure the Doctor knows it too." He let go, tears spilling from his eyes. "Now go on. You've got to find him."

He turned on his heel and started to stride off to some unknown place. Donna stood confused for a moment before smiling and walking in the direction of her mother's home.

She knew with a light heart that she was going to find the Doctor and ask him who the strange man in the bow tie really was.


End file.
